Long Lasting Present
by nestyuu
Summary: Its their 5th anniversary and Yonekuni is having problems deciding on what present he should get for Shiro. contains mpreg, do not read if you don't like this category. thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Finally, my dreams have come true! To write about mpreg without thinking about how the guy is going to carry the child since its already said in the manga/anime. Anyways, hope you guys like it~ Presenting my favourite couple: Yonekuni and Shiro! :D (Does not follow anime/manga)

-Story starts here-

"Kunimasa, help me out here."

"What's the problem?"

"What did you get for Norio during your anniversary?"

"Lubricant, some sex toys well he obviously tried to hit me for doing that…wait a minute, YOU are getting a present? For your anniversary? Where's my brother? Return him to me."

"What are you talking about idiot. It's obviously me. Is it so rare that I am trying to buy a present?"

"Not really, but a present for a guy, yes."

"Shut up and give me suggestions."

"Is that how you ask for help? Anyways, you should bring him on a date and take note of what he does. Then you'll know what to buy. Good luck. Bye."

"Thanks. See you later."

Since their love confession during their school days, Yonekuni and Shiro has been married for 5 years and Yonekuni was running out of ideas for what he should buy for Shiro. The one and only guy he would touch, besides his brother, the one he loves. Every year, during their anniversary, Shiro would try his best to get something that Yonekuni would like. Yonekuni could remember last year's present, as much as it was embarrassing for Shiro, he enjoyed a Shiro who waited for his return home, with only an apron on. Of course it led to sex. Who could resist his lover when flesh is exposed yet covered? Aside from all that, this year, he wanted to get Shiro a present. One that would last forever.

-At home-

"Shiro?"

"Hai?"

"We are going out tomorrow."

"We are? Umm…where?"

"You can choose."

"No, it's okay. I'll go anywhere you want to Yonekuni."

"Just choose a place damn it!"

"O…o…Okay, can we go to the park then?"

"The park? What do you want to do there?"

"Just to stroll with you?"

"mmm fine."

-In the park-

_Take note of what he looks at during your date. Haha. Our date in the park, what else can he look at besides grass, trees and flowers? I'm quite sure he doesn't want any of that for a present!_

"Yonekuni, yonekuni, yonekuni!"

"Ah…sorry. What's up?"

"Do you want some ice cream from the old man over there?"

"Okay, let's go."

"One chocolate and one strawberry please."

"Give me a minute, young boy…Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Yonekuni, your chocolate ice cream."

"Thanks Shiro."

The couple found a bench in the park and sat down. One lick after another, the ice cream was soon finished and Shiro offered to help throw the paper away. As soon as he got up, a small kid came running and crashed into the older man.

"I'm so sorry uncle. I didn't mean to collide into you."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Just then, Yonekuni had a thought, _doesn't Shiro make a good parent?_ He tried to erase the thought as quickly as it came to him, putting his hand above his hand and swishing it across the air.

"Yonekuni, we can go now."

"You hurt anywhere?"

"No I'm fine thank you. But isn't the child cute?"

With that sentence, he decided on his present for Shiro, even if it was going to cost him.

-On that day of their anniversary-

The day came when it was Yonekuni's and Shiro's 5th anniversary and as usual, they spent it at home with Shiro cooking all of Yonekuni's favourite dishes.

"Tadaimas."

"Okaeri Yonekuni. Would you like a bath or dinner first?"

"A bath first would be good. Thanks Shiro."

And with that, Yonekuni left the kitchen and head for his room. After taking off his clothes, he opened the door to a steamy, warm bathroom and took a step into the bathtub. _Just the right temperature as always. Shiro's the perfect wife. _Sinking into the warm tub of water, Yonekuni relaxed against the sides of the bathtub and didn't take any notice of Shiro as the latter entered the bathroom.

One careful step followed by another, a naked Shiro finally reached his destination. Seeing his husband's peaceful face, he cautiously entered the bathtub as well. Facing Yonekuni, he took hole of his husband's length and started to move his hand, quickly earning a response from it as it hardened to show half its full size. By this time, Yonekuni opened his eyes to stare at his lover, naked in the bathtub and a hand on his member. Not believing this was reality, he moved his head forward to plant a kiss on the figure in front of him.

Shiro opened his mouth to receive his lover's, while pushing him to rest against the sides of the tub once more. Their tongues mingled with each other, he could feel Yonekuni slowly touching each row of his teeth then slowly tangles his tongue with Shiro's. Twirling in circles, parting slightly to take in more oxygen only to get back together again.

When Yonekuni realised this wasn't his imagination, he could feel his member hardening to its full size. The slight squeeze of Shiro's hands on him allowed for the escape of precum from his slit. His hands reached towards Shiro, with one cupping his ass and the other moving towards his hole. He slipped a finger inside the hot cavern…

"Ah! Yone…kuni…"

"Shiro, shiro it seems like you prepared yourself beforehand?"

He inserted a second finger inside the slick hole, stretching it slightly before adding the third and last finger.

"Ah…hah…hah..that's enough...enough…"

Shiro stood up suddenly only to slide back down onto Yonekuni's erection, now completely hard and thick.

"Hap...py...Anniver…sary, Yonekuni. EEAH!"

Shiro screamed as Yonekuni took hold of his waist his pushed him down onto his erection with Shiro's hole completely around Yonekuni.

"Hah. Relax Shiro, its too tight…"

"I can't…it feels too good Yonekuni."

Yonekuni reached out for Shiro's neglected member hoping to get his to relax with a distraction somewhere else. Somehow, that just made it worse as Shiro received pleasure on both ends and his hole tightened even more around him.

"Shiro! Ah...!"

It took him a lot of will power to lift Shiro by his waist until his member was almost out of Shiro's hole and to plunge right into the constricting warmth again. Pumping in and out of Shiro until he couldn't take anymore, neither was his lover lasting any longer.

"Yonekuni…I'm coming…"

"Come for me, Shiro."

"ah…hah…yone…KUNI! AHHH!"

"SHIRO…!"

Shiro's seeds went straight into the water while Yonekuni's slowly leaked its way out of the hole , into the water as well. Shiro collapsed onto his lover's body, spent but happy. Yonekuni hugged Shiro against his body, planting a kiss to Shiro's forehead before standing up with Shiro in his arms.

"I can stand Yonekuni, you can let me down."

"Don't be ridiculous. Doesn't it hurt? Let me pamper you once in a while okay?"

The couple moved from the bath tub to the shower. Yonekuni switched on the shower, took a small towel and washed his lover from top to bottom. A grumble came out from his stomach, it was soft and yet…

"Are you hungry Yonekuni?"

"After all that, who isn't?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the hiatus. Was busy with all the school work ;_; at least its holiday now so in advance, thanks for reading! I know throughout the story I might have mixed up their names so please pardon that. Enjoy~? kekeke

-Starts here-

Not only did Shiro give him a wonderful anniversary gift, he also kind of messed up his plans. _Here I am trying to think of a way to get this worm into him. Guess I'll try again later…I mean tomorrow. _

"Yonekuni? Dinner is ready."

"Okay I'll be there soon."

_How should I start the day tomorrow such that my gift would fall nicely into the whole situation? Should I tell him first? I should, shouldn't I? So he wouldn't be shocked to find out that he's pregnant later on. _Many thoughts and plans were running through Yonekuni's mind while he ate his omelette rice. He saw Shiro switching on the television and sat down next to him, on the sofa. While they ate, Shiro was talking to him about the usual stuff they saw on TV, some kind of advertisement. Shiro's words were going in and out of his mind, sometimes he was aware of what Shiro was talking about, and sometimes he wasn't. Not until he heard the word "children" causing him to immediately focus on the conversation they were having.

"…Look at the children holding those umbrellas. Aren't they cute?"

"Do you want some?"

"Some of your rice? You can't finish them today, Yonekuni? Is my cooking bad today? Sorry."

"Shiro, I wasn't talking about my rice. I can finish it, its taste the same, always nice. I was talking about the advertisement."

"Oh the umbrellas are cute aren't they? All the different animal pictures on them. But isn't it too childish for an adult to carry? Haha"

"Not the umbrellas! I'm talking about the…the…ummm…"

"Hmm?"

Yonekuni blushed a little. He wanted to say it, the word "children" but it couldn't get out of his mouth.

"Screw that. Forget it. Anyways what is on for tomorrow?"

"Ah okay. Tomorrow…there isn't a plan…"

"Then let's go to the hot springs shall we?"

"Okay! I haven't been there in a long time."

_Yes. This is the plan and it will work! IT BETTER WORK. Hot springs to get him relaxed, tell him, get on with it. Yoshi!_

In the car to the hot springs-

Shiro was happy, excited, all the positive emotions that one could feel when going on a trip, no matter how small, with your spouse. He prepared sushi for Yonekuni, since he is driving sushi is easier to eat. Egg roll, salmon, cucumber, tuna…all kinds of flavour. _I hope he likes them…he seemed really tired yesterday looking so spaced out during dinner. Maybe the hot springs would help him relax. After so many years together, I am still unable to fully understand what is going through his mind, like what happened last night…I wonder what he was talking about…it definitely can't be the children, he doesn't like children. Not the umbrellas either…he confirmed that. Maybe it was some other advertisement. _

"Shiro, why don't you sleep first? We won't be there so fast."

"It's fine. I'm not that tired. Are you hungry? Do you want some food?"

"Ummm…okay. What did you bring today?"

"Here choose from number one to ten."

"Six?"

"O…o…open your mouth then. I'll feed you?"

"Ah…"

Shiro placed the sushi with salmon inside Yonekuni's mouth, he wondered if giving Yonekuni water first would be a better option. It seemed quite dry to eat sushi like that.

"Salmon? Its nice. Thanks Shiro."

Shiro blushed, he knows he should get used to receiving compliments but he wasn't. He felt the car slow down, to stop at the side of the road. He opened his mouth to ask Yonekuni what happened only to see his head slightly tilted, moving towards him. Yonekuni took the opportunity, planting his mouth on Shiro's and sliding his tongue in. He explored the two rows of teeth and finally reached the muscle, which was as eager as his to dance with each other. Shiro received the light taste of the sushi left in Yonekuni's mouth.

The kiss was short but filled with warmth. Shiro knew his whole face was flushed pink.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you."

Yonekuni probably said that with a smile. He heard in his voice, but everything was still too hazy and filled with love for him to see clearly. He hugged the picnic basket on his lap and fell asleep, as the car started moving again.

-Arrived at destination-

Yonekuni and Shiro took hold of all their belongings from the car and took a step closer to their room. Large stones filled the walkway towards the reception, a stream of water flowing underneath the small bridge they crossed, the faint sound of the insects humming and the sound of their footsteps among the others, which stopped at the entrance.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimas. May I help you?"

"Hi, I have booked a room under the name of Yonekuni."

"Yes, we were expecting both of you. Here is your key. Please walk towards the left to your room. Dinner would be served shortly. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you."

Placing their luggage on the side of the room, the doorbell rang and they went to receive the food. They took a seat and enjoyed their food. Somehow, the silence that surrounded them was comforting. To spend time with your love one, not talking, but admiring and reflecting on what it is about them you love. _Shiro, you belong to me and only me. I'm all yours too, everything. _

The hot springs matched the warmness of the couple. They held hands in the personal hot spring that was just outside their room. Sitting side by side, they admired the stars.

"Eto…Shiro. Are you enjoying this?"

"Of course. I thank you for the gift. It seems you have changed a lot and I'm glad."

"The only guy I can stand to see in his original form is still you."

"It isn't only me, there is still your brother but to have a place in your heart forever, is my only wish."

"Don't you want more? For example, a real family. You know? Like k…k…kids?"

Shiro could barely hear that last sentence, It was so soft he wondered if it was real. Yonekuni couldn't have said kids could he?

"Kids? Well…you are all I need"

"You like them right? Children."

"Yeah I guess so. But its okay Yonekuni! You are enough for me."

"Thanks Shiro, I'll be getting out first. Let me wait for you in the room. Please, take your time."

_Have I upset him? I know children aren't his thing and im already very happy to be able to live with him for the rest of my life. He does seem rather out of character today. I hope it'll be better later._

Yonekuni showered quick and called Shiro afterwards. While his lover was bathing, he searched his bag for the present, the parasitic worm. During his conversation with Shiro, he knew Shiro would love to have children of his own but was holding it back just for him. _This would be the perfect present I hope._

Shiro finished his bath and returned to his room to see Yonekuni sitting on the futon staring at a small box in front of him. When Yonekuni realised his presence, he quickly hid the box behind his back.

"Would you come here and sit in front of me?"

"Hai."

"Close your eyes and put your hands out. Right okay here goes nothing."

Yonekuni placed the small box in Shiro's palm. _Isit a ring? Although I already have one. I wonder if this was why he was so worried just now. _

"You can open it."

"Hai."

The soft sound of the plastic being torn away, the tape taken out. And the sudden silence after the sound of air being inhaled. _A parasitic worm?_

"Yo…Yonekuni. Are you s s sure?

"Yes I am prepared. For five years I was preparing. Now I think I can safely give this to you. I hope I can be a good parent maybe?"

Tears of happiness streaked down Shiro's face. His hand automatically moved to dry them when Yonekuni moves forward to hug him.

"Ummm…I don't know how to say this but do you want it today?"

Yonekuni felt a slight nod against his shoulder, placed the box to one side and slowly took off Shiro's bathrobe to expose the pale colour and contours of Shiro's body. He set him against the futon and hovered atop his lover, took off his glasses and reached for the lubricant. Pouring a generous amount on his hand, he touched the warm body and the perked nipple of his lover. Pinching and rolling then with his fingers at the same time. As his mouth moved towards the brown tips, one hand left to roam the rest of his body.

Yonekuni felt himself harden, it was a little embarrassing to be in such a situation when no one was touching him but Shiro's body was just too perfect. He could also see Shiro hardening as he kissed him fully. His hands started from the thigh and travelled towards the core, barely touching it before moving away again.

"Yonekuni…onegai…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"This"

He felt Shiro's hand cupping his member through the robe and hastened to remove the cloth. Shiro stroked the length up and down, touched the tip that leaked with pre-cum. Shiro's imitated his movement and he couldn't wait to plunge himself into the hole, and bury himself in Shiro. Hence, he placed his finger in Shiro's mouth and pushed his slick finger into the tight hole.

"AH!"

"Does it hurt?"

"One more…faster."

Yonekuni pushed a second finger in feeling the walls stretch, moving them in and out. His free hand trying to find the box he left at the side. He took the parasitic worm out and held it at the opening.

"Are you ready?"

"Y…Yes. I want you and me to become one."

Yonekuni lifted Shiro's legs to place them on his shoulders. Feeling much more confident, he finally managed to overcome his fear and slide the worm inside. _This is it. I want this, we both want this. A child with Shiro. A family._

The worm made its way up and attached itself to the wall of its carrier.

"Yonekuni, enter me."

Shiro's walls stretched to accommodate the big, hard member and felt himself filled up to the hilt. The warmth of Yonekuni's length fired him from within. Yonekuni slid in and out of the hot cavern, getting faster and faster with every movement.

"AH!...kimochi~"

"Shiro, you feel so good! Its squeezing me so tightly."

Shiro hugged Yonekuni's body close to his. "I…I'm coming…!"

Yonekuni leaned further down to press a kiss to Shiro's forehead while the white liquid landed between the two bodies. Unintentionally, Shiro's hole tightened as he rode out his orgasm causing Yonekuni to spill his seeds inside Shiro, drowning the worm in his liquid.

Yonekuni fell atop Shiro and after a while rolled off to lie at Shiro's side, pulling the body towards his own. Their breathing slowed down and just when Yonekuni closed his eyes, he felt Shiro turn in his arms to face him.

Thinking that his lover had fallen asleep, Shiro nestled his head against Yonekuni's shoulder blades and mumbled to himself.

"Thank you Yonekuni. A child that is ours, I can't even imagine it. Good night."

-The End-

Thanks everyone for reading this. I'm not going to write out the full 9 months of his pregnancy but im just going to write about the time they discover and the time Shiro is going to give birth. So ummm, how many kids do you want them to have? O.O Any other problems like grammar and spelling, do tell me. Thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone again~ I know it has been a long pause. But I hope you enjoy this. As mentioned before, it is possible that their names get mixed up somewhere along the story so pardon me. Thank you~

Yonekuni woke up one day to the sound of the toilet flushing, sleepily he moved his arm to rest it atop his lover but found it empty. _He woke up early again. _He got out of bed and headed to the washroom, each step seemed like a chore against the bright light that shone through the windows. _Stupid Sun. _As he got closer and closer to the bathroom, Yonekuni heard the sound of someone panting inside and he heard his name.

"Yone…kuni…I'm sorry…"

Shiro panted, he tried to keep another wave of nausea inside him but he couldn't and ended up reaching for the toilet bowl yet again. After, he felt so faint he sub-consciously remembered the feeling of falling towards the tiled floor when huge, warm hands caught his shoulders. He heard his name repeatedly being called out as he floated in and out of conscious.

"SHIRO? SHIRO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Yonekuni was glad he made it in time before his lover hit the floor. His hands caught the smaller male's shoulders and allowed his head to rest at his thigh. He quickly picked his lover, bridal style, and carried him to the car. _I pray this isn't serious, he looks so pale. _Never in his life was he so afraid for someone else, the colours of Shiro's face was slightly whiter with a dust of pink at his cheek. His breaths slowed down as the car started its way to the hospital.

The taller male couldn't leave his lover's side, he waited and waited for Shiro to wake up to tell him the news. He felt a kind of joy that only Shiro could give him. He clasp Shiro's hand in his and then left to change the towel on his head. Little did he know, his lover slowly stirred in his sleep and woke up to see Yonekuni sleeping at his side.

Shiro raised his hands to lay them on top of Yonekuni's head and stroked the blonde hair that nestled there. He wondered what was wrong with him to land him in the hospital. _Maybe it had something to do with the parasitic worm? I must have lost the chance to carry a baby, leading to side effects. I'm sorry Yonekuni, to have you marry me, I can't even bear you a child of your own…_Lost in his own thoughts, Shiro got a shock when Yonekuni kissed him on his lips.

"Mmm…nnn….ah"

"Shiro, I love you."

"But…but…I couldn't give you a child. I'm sorry Yonekuni."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Eto…isn't that why I'm here in the hospital?"

"Of course not! What are you thinking of? You are here because you have a child."

"I…I…I have a child?"

"Yes Shiro, we are going to be parents."

With that, the couple left the hospital after the paper work was done. They settled in the car and started their way home. _Loving a man who hated males was difficult, getting him to love me was even harder. The marriage between us seemed like a dream yet this child, is a miracle. _Once again, Shiro was in deep thought. He thought about his life with Yonekuni, and how the baby was going to change their lives from now on.

"Shiro, what are you thinking of?"

"Um…nothing much. I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you."

"Oh. You have me for the rest of your life."

"I know. I love you Yonekuni."

Weeks have passed since the discovery of Shiro's pregnancy. Their relatives and friends have offered their congratulations as the couple continued on their journey towards being parents. However, this was just a first.

It came the time when Shiro's was going to have his first ultra-scan. _I hope Yonekuni remember it is this Thursday . Somehow im a little afraid…but I suppose not to put too much hope into him remembering…_

"Yonekuni, are you free next Thursday?"

"Erm… whats on that day?"

There was a sudden silent pause and Yonekuni felt that something was wrong. He turned around to face a Shiro with teary eyes. He knew instantly something was wrong.

"Shiro? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"Its okay…forget it…*sniff*…"

Yonekuni got a bit worried, he walked towards Shiro and pulled him into an embrace.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Thursday…ultrasound…first…" Shiro's voice was muffled slightly by Yonekuni's shirt and his crying state.

"Oh shit…I'm sorry Shiro. Of course I'm free. I'll go with you."

"Really? If you're busy…its okay…"

"That's my child too right? Of course I'm going to have to see him. Don't cry anymore, let's go to bed."

"Mkay…"

Little did Yonekuni know, this was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back for now…writing a chapter in the middle of exams ;) bad student…hope you enjoy this too. ^^

-Story starts here~ -

Shiro woke up and turned to his side to face his husband's sleeping face and touched him on his cheek. Instantly, his other hand went to touch his stomach in which contained the foetus, 8 weeks old. _I can't wait for the doctor's appointment later on…_For 2 months he had a life growing inside him and today, he would finally be able to look at their baby and its development. He tried to wake his lover by kissing his cheek before getting out of bed to get dressed.

Even though his stomach had not shown any sign of pregnancy yet, Shiro was getting more and more cautious of his actions whenever he moved around, trying not to hit onto something directly at his stomach area. He also had to change his habit of leaning against the washbasin while he was brushing his teeth as it just so happen to be directly where the baby was growing. _Brush my teeth, shower, get dressed, wake Yonekuni up, make breakfast and leave the house. Ah…I'm excited and scared at the same time. _With that thought in mind, Shiro started to tick off his morning's to-do list for today.

"mmm…"

"Yonekuni, okiru (wake up)."

"Five more minutes…"

"If you don't get up now, we'll be late for the appointment."

"What appointment…Oh right, okay I'm getting up now."

Yonekuni woke up to the sweet voice of his "wife" and the sudden excitement he felt towards the ultrasound that they would be going through later. As he was bathing, he wondered what gender the child would be. _If it is a girl, isn't she going to be spoilt by two dads? If it was a boy, am I not going to touch him forever? _He kept the thoughts in a small compartment in his mind, prepared to ask the mother of his child what he would prefer, not that it would matter much to him, as long as the child was healthy.

A few minutes later, he got out of the bedroom, changed, and was lured by the smell of omelettes and coffee as he entered the kitchen. His lover who was washing the pans did not seem to notice his entrance as he walked behind to hug him and put half of his weight onto the smaller male.

"Yo-Yo-Yonekuni! What are you doing?"

"Hugging you of course"

"But..I'm still washing the plates…"

"Mm daijoubu"

His larger hands moved to caress the area in which the baby grew. It was only two months but he felt more and more attached to it everyday. Despite the mood swings that Shiro was going through, Yonekuni realised that pregnancy sat very well with his lover. Sometimes he would spot his lover with his hands on his abdomen, rubbing it and whispering to it although he was sure the foetus is unable to hear a thing. Shiro was also turning more and more radiant? _Yeah I suppose radiant is the word. He does seem more happy and protective._

"Shiro, would you prefer the child to be a girl or a boy?"

"Eto…any gender is fine with me, as long as he is healthy."

"Same here."

They sat opposite each other at the dining table and ate their breakfast discussing about work and other not so important issues. After which, they cleaned up, pack the various things needed for the appointment and left the house.

Knock, Knock.

"Please come in. Hi, nice to meet you both, you're here for the ultrasound yes?"

Both parents nodded.

"Good. I'm glad both of you are here today, many mothers do not come with their spouse on their appointments. Spouses can provide encouragement and sharing of joy with their baby's development…"

As the doctor talked on and on about the benefits of coming to a doctor's appointment as a couple, Yonekuni got more and more frustrated. Sensing that, Shiro placed his hand over his lover and held it.

"Ano…excuse me…can we continue with the procedure?"

"Oh yesyes. I'm sorry for rambling. Well, will the mother please sit on this table? Thank you."

Shiro settled onto the table and Yonekuni sat on the chair next to it. Both were feeling anxious while the doctor retrieved the gel from the cabinet. She came back and lifted Shiro's shirt to show his slight baby bump and spread the cool gel over the skin.

"Its cold."

"Ah gomen gomen, just bare with it for awhile…"

The doctor switched on the ultrasound and placed a small device on Shiro's skin. All the while, the couple's hands were joined as they patiently waited for any sign of life growing inside. The screen turned from black to show a fuzzy figure.

"Hmm…this is interesting. As I can see here, there seems to be 2 foetuses growing inside you. Hora, one is here and the other is…ah here it is!"

"Tw-tw-two children?"

The couple said that almost instantaneously after the doctor's announcement.

"Wah, why are you so surprised? It's a good thing anyways."

"We're really having two? Two children?"

The husband asked the doctor as the "wife" stared straight at the monitor trying to figure out where the foetuses were.

"Yup! Its most definitely two~ However, we are still unable to determine the sex of your children so if you would like to find out, both of you have to come back another…10 weeks later or so. Would you like a picture of the foetuses?"

"Ah…yes please."

Yonekuni and Shiro receieved the picture of their children from the doctor and after listening to the doctor's advice and various pregnancy tips, they left the hospital to go back home. Once Shiro opened the door to their apartment, he was lifted up and was pressed against the hard body his lover had.

"Yonekuni?"

"Hmm?"

"Put me down…"

"Hah why should I?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"That's not valid. Try harder."

Shiro cupped Yonekuni's face in both his hands and stared into his eyes while he shifted to land a kiss on his lover's lips. Yonekuni placed him onto the floor but kept him close to his body, twirling their tongues together. At last they broke away from the heated passion, Yonekuni's hand rested on Shiro's abdomen.

"Hey kids, grow faster."

"Then wouldn't I be bigger with twins?"

"Hmm you will but you'll still look pretty."

"I'm a guy!"

"Yes but you'll still be pretty to me."

"Sighs…"

"Shiro, look here."

"Yes?"

The second Shiro turned around, a kiss landed on his forehead.

"I love you."

Blushing, Shiro replied,

"Me too."


End file.
